


Pastabilities Date Night

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allergies make family night hard. Luckily John and Sherlock have friends willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastabilities Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoy this Hamish fic(: Feedback and comments are much loved and appreciated!

Hamish curled up into a ball on the couch in pain. John had tried everything but his son wasn’t showing signs of the flu. But yet his body was in pain. John tried not to fear that it was something more complicated and gut wrenching than the flu. 

“Daddy please make it stop.” Hamish cried as he laid his head on John’s lap. 

John ran his hand under Hamish’s shirt to help him clam down. “I wish I could Hal.” He said as he bent down and kissed his son on the top of his head. 

Hamish moaned again and grabbed at John’s jeans. John hated seeing his son like this. He needed Sarah to get back to him soon. As Hamish curled tighter into a ball John’s mobile went off. Leaning forward he grabbed it off the coffee table to read the text message. 

Bing him in- Sarah

John let out a sigh. At least there were getting somewhere. “Come on buddy.” John said putting his mobile into his pocket. Standing up from the couch he walked over to the door and slipped on his own shoes and coat. Grabbing his sons he walked back over, putting on Hamish’s shoes and coat. “We are going to see Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff.” He told him with a smile. 

“Will they make it better?” Hamish asked as he wrapped his arms around his Dad’s neck. John picked up his son and walking toward the front door, grabbing both his wallet and house key. 

“Let’s hope so.” He explained to Hamish as they stepped outside of the flat. John raised his hand to hail a taxi. Getting in he told them to go to the surgery. Hamish sat in his Dad’s lap, his head buried in his coat. As they got to the surgery John paid the cabbie and headed on in. Sarah told him to head right into the room and Jeff would be there in a moment. Once he took a seat John helped Hamish out of his coat, placing it on the chair beside him. He knew trying to get his own coat off would be futile for Hamish was clinging to him in pain. As they waited for Jeff to come in John’s phone went off. He maneuvered Hamish so he could pull it out of his coat pocket. Looking down at the screen he saw it was Sherlock. 

You and Hamish are not at Baker Street. I request your immediate location- SH

The clinic. Hal was having another bout of joint pains- John 

Be there in five minutes- Papa

John held up his mobile to show Hamish. “Look Hal, Papa is on his way.” Hamish took the phone from John’s hands and held onto it till his Papa got there. John rocked Hamish back and forth and began to tell his son stories about when he was in the Army as well as stories about the adventures he and his Papa went on when they were younger. 

When Sherlock got there he sat down next to John. Hamish handed John’s phone back and looked at his Papa. Sherlock could tell that Hamish’s weight was going to make John’s leg act up so he took his son and sat him on his lap. Wrapping his long arms around his body and engulfing him. 

John looked over and saw the worry in his husband’s eyes. It was the same worry that John himself had. But as they looked at each other they knew they could tackle whatever was ahead of them. 

Sarah came back in and smiled at Sherlock. “Okay, Jeff is running late from lunch, I will begin and he should be here verysoon.” Sarah explained as she took a seat. “Okay so the plan for finding what’s wrong with Hal is we are going to run a few different tests. We are going to check for flu to start off with. Then things like mono and then allergies possibly and then from their we can talk about what other things we can test for.” Sarah said as she wheeled her chair over and looked at her nephew. “Come on Hal, I got to find out what’s making your so icky.” She said as Hamish let go of his Papa and hung onto Sarah. 

She sat him down on the examination table and checked for the flu, though she knew it wasn’t the flu Sarah knew she still had to check to be sure. “Okay, Uncle Jeff will be in to give you an allergy test.” She explained to Hamish. “It might hurt a little but we need to find out what is causing you to be sick.” 

Hamish nodded his head as he saw the door open and his Uncle Jeff walked in. Soon Hamish’s face contorted and he looked like he was about to cry. Sarah decided to stay in the room to help Jeff out with Hamish. John felt bad that Hamish was putting up a fuss but his son was worried. As he was. While Jeff got the test ready John got up and walked over to his son. “Hey Hal,” he said as Hamish tried to cling to his Dad. “How about I tell you a story.” 

Hamish nodded his head. “This is the story of when Papa and I were scared just like you,” John told his son. “We went down on a case to investigate a hound that was attacking and scaring people.” 

Sherlock stood up and walked over and helped John tell the story. As they argued over the detail Hamish laughed as Jeff was able to do the test on him. He never even notice he got pricked on his arm multiple times. Once they had finished they went to go and get the results. Sarah gave Hamish a lollypop and a kiss as she went to see her next patient. 

When Jeff came back he took a seat and went over the results. “He came back negative on everything but carrots.” Jeff explained as he showed John the results. 

“But Hamish didn’t eat any carrots today.” John pointed out to him. 

Jeff nodded. “There could be something else. Hamish did you have bread of pasta today?” Jeff asked as he turned to look at him sucking on his yellow lollypop. 

Hamish nodded. “Daddy made me pasta with cheese.”

Jeff made a note and then turned to John and Sherlock. “Okay, we are going to test for sure but I’m more than certain that Hamish has an allergy to gluten.” 

Hamish looked at his Uncle confused. 

Jeff turned to Hamish. “Which means any wheat product like pasta and bread and crisps and chips will make you sick.” 

“How can we cure it?” Sherlock asked. “Is there a cure?” 

Jeff shook his head. “No, the only thing to do is eat gluten free food. As well as you can see how much gluten Hamish can handle without getting sick so you don’t have to go cold turkey.” Jeff got up and went to get the test ready to see if he was correct on his diagnosis. After the test, Jeff disappeared for a second and when he came back he had another doctor with him. 

“This is Doctor Fraser. He is an allergy specialist. He will go over what you need to do about getting Hamish back to himself and all the places to get gluten free food.” Jeff said. He walked over to Hamish giving him a kiss and handing him a blue lollypop. “Aunt Sarah wasn’t fun with the color she gave you.” 

Hamish’s eye lit up as he took the lolly and gave his Uncle a hug and a kiss. The specialist explained that they needed to keep Hamish off of gluten for 3 weeks and see how he is feeling, and then to come back for a checkup and then they can try and give him small amounts if he had a favorite biscuit or something and see how his body reacts. 

When they got back to the flat John and Sherlock began to move all the food with gluten up to where they could reach it and it wouldn’t be where Hamish could see. John then headed to Tesco. He knew the gluten food was going to be more expensive but he could live off beans and Sherlock barley ate to begin with. 

But getting Hamish to eat this new food was a lot harder than both John and Sherlock realized. “Hal you have to eat those biscuits,” John explained to his son as he sat in his chair and looked down at his plate. 

“They taste icky though daddy.” Hamish said back looking up at him. 

“But if you eat the other kind you will feel icky.” John reminded his son. Hamish huffed as he took the biscuit in his hand and ate it. 

It was Sherlock who discovered a major change. They wouldn’t be able to go to Angelo’s as a family, for Hamish’s favorite dish there was pasta and Sherlock knew for a fact Angelo didn’t have any pasta there that was gluten free. 

~~~

After two weeks of no Angelo’s Sherlock broke down. He needed to go, as well as he felt he and John were in a dire need for a date night. They hadn’t been working the past few weeks for Lestrade was on Holiday and they wanted to be able to spend the time needed with Hamish and make sure everything was okay with him. 

Sherlock looked at his mobile and found Sarah in his contracts. Calling her Shelock asked if she and Jeff would be able to watch Hamish this coming Friday night when he and John went out just the two of them. Sarah was more than willing to help them out. She even said she had stocked up on food for Hamish to eat when he came over. 

John was excited to get dressed in his nicer cloths and go out with his husband. He even took the step of putting on aftershave. Sherlock notice he had on the jeans he liked, they were a little snugger around John’s arse. He then added his black v-neck jumper and a checkered button up under it. Sherlock kissed his husband as he grabbed their coats and they made their way to Angelo’s. 

As they walked in Angelo seemed surprised and relieved to see them. “I thought something happened.” He said as she showed John and Sherlock to their normal table. 

“Oh no,” John told him with a smile as he slid into the booth side by the window. “Hal’s been sick.” John offered not wanting to make Angel feel bad that Hamish couldn’t eat here anymore. 

Angelo grew concerned. “What is wrong with the little man?” he asked as one of the waiters brought a basket of bread as well as a two glasses of wine for John and Sherlock.

John looked over at Sherlock and he nodded his head as he took a piece of bread and set it down on his plate. “We found out that he is allergic to gluten.” John explained Angelo. 

“No pasta then?” 

“No,” Sherlock said. “He is with his Aunt Sarah and Uncle Jeff’s now.” 

Angelo nodded his head. “Next week come and bring him.” He said looking at John and then at Sherlock. John and Sherlock exchanged glances not sure if Angelo fully understood but their usual dinners came and they had the time to enjoy them. 

“This is nice,” John told Sherlock as he finished off his wine. 

Sherlock grinner. “You know, Sarah and Jeff are watching Hamish all night. and there was that case Lestrade gave me before he left,” Sherlock told his husband as he folded his napkin on his lap. “But we may need to chase the suspect down.” 

John smiled as he looked at up at his husband. “Ah, a midnight chase through Central London. You are such a romantic Mr. Watson-Holmes.” 

“I try,” Sherlock said as he pushed his food away from him. 

After John finished off his dinner and they ate the desert Angelo brought out for them they went on their after dinner chase of the criminal classes throughout Central London. Though it wasn’t all work for both John and Sherlock would sneak a few kissed when they could. They managed to catch the jewel thief and were even home in enough time to read Hamish a story before bed. 

John and Sherlock told Hamish about their night running through London. Their son’s eyes beamed as he looked at them. “Did you get the bad guy?” Hamish asked as John kissed his son on the top of his head. 

“Always,” Sherlock answered with a kiss. They tucked him in and went on their way down to their own room. It had been a while since they had a date night and a case and both Sherlock and John’s adrenaline was pumping and their sex drivers seemed to be in full force as well. 

“That was a wonderful date,” John told Sherlock as he kissed him on the neck and began to pull at his cloths. 

“It’s going to get even better,” Sherlock slurred into John’s ear as he pulled up his jumper and slid his hands into his trousers. John groaned softly as he was practically thrown onto the bed. Sherlock soon following after him. 

~~~

The next week they all got dressed up to go out to Angelo’s. Hamish was more than excited to go out and eat food and none the less go to Angelo’s to have dinner with his Dad and Papa. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Hamish asked as he looked up at John. 

John laughed. “We have yet to eat dinner crazy.” 

“After?” he asked as John and Sherlock took their sons hand and swung him. 

“Sure,” John told his son as they came to Angelo’s and walked on in. Hamish ran up to Angelo and gave him a hug. They made their way over to their usual table. Hamish kept talking to Angelo about his life and what he had missed so far with him being gone for three weeks. 

“I have all your usual orders put in, and a special one for Hamish.” Angelo explained to them. 

Hamish smiled while John and Sherlock looked at each other before nodding. 

The drinks soon arrived, John and Sherlock both with their one drink and Hamish with his apple juice. Soon Angelo came out with their pasta. “And this,” he said setting down a big bowel of Hamish’s favorite. “Is gluten free so you won’t get sick from eating it.” Angelo explained as he ruffled Hamish’s hair. 

“Angelo.” John protested. 

“No, you two are my favorite customers and I want you to be able to eat.” He said as he looked at him. 

“You’re a good man Angelo,” Sherlock told him. 

Angelo thanked them as he left them to eat their dinner. Hamish took his fork and dug into his pasta dinner. He was more than happy to be eating real food. 

Sherlock looked up from his dinner and over at his son. “How does it taste?” Sherlock asked Hamish. He gave his Dad and Papa a thumbs up. John chuckled as he continued to eat. After dinner was done they left a nice tip for Angelo for all that he had done for them and then went on their way to get some ice cream. Hamish decided a strawberry in a waffle cone while John and Sherlock shared a coffee flavored ice cream in a bowl.

Hamish managed to get the ice cream not only on his mouth but dropped it onto his trousers and in his hair. Sherlock laughed at his son and he helped him get it out of his hair but they decided to just wash his trousers when they got home. 

When they got back to 221 Hamish had no aches or pains. Sherlock got him ready for bed while John tried to get the stain out of his trousers. John walked up to give his son a kiss before Hamish closed his eyes and passed out. 

John took the kettle off and poured the hot water to his tea. “Tonight was a success.” 

“He seemed happy,” Sherlock agreed as he walked over to John. He wrapped his arms around John and ran his hands down his chest. 

“Now,” John said as he left his tea. “It’s my turn to please you.” He grabbed Sherlock by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
